


From the Ashes

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [91]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, HATIM AU, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: After leaving the studio, Bendy, Jean, and the Toons make a surprising discovery.Part 3 of Everything's Relative.





	From the Ashes

Dr. Hank McCoy, AKA Beast, smiled as he looked up at Jean from the infirmary's computers. "Good news. As far as I can tell, the ink is completely out of your uncle's system."

Jean breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I don't even want to know what that stuff would have done if it was still in there."

"That's not all I discovered, however," the blue-furred man continued.

He handed her a sheet of paper. "These are the full results of the scan of your uncle's DNA. It seems that of all those working at Sillyvision prior to Joey Drew's encounter with the Shadow King, Henry is the only one who had a latent X-Gene. That, plus his relation to Jean, may have been why Joey imprisoned him."

"And that relation might be why the Phoenix possessed him to take out Joey," Bendy added. "But how'd it make him human, and younger on top of that?"

"Well, the Phoenix _is_ a force of life," Henry pointed out, running a hand through his hair. "Furthermore, she did more than just heal me."

<Apparently, telepathy runs in the family.>

Everyone's eyes widened, save for the Toons. Then, Beast turned and began typing something on the computer. A moment later, a readout came up onscreen.

"Interesting. It seems that while Henry was not originally a mutant, he is a carrier for the X-Gene." He turned to look at Boris and Alice. "Sometimes, a person can possess a gene without displaying the associated traits--for instance, one can have the genes for blue eyes and for brown eyes, though they will only have one or the other. These people are referred to as carriers of a gene."

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have manifested any powers," Henry continued. "But I could pass the gene on to any kids I have."

"So what changed?"

"I would theorize that exposure to the ink, combined with the energies of the Phoenix Force fragment, were responsible for his transformation," Beast said. "Although, given the numerous signatures detected earlier..." He tapped his chin in thought. "Perhaps Henry wasn't the only carrier who has been converted."

"Wait, you're saying that there might be others?"

"Most likely, it would only be those who are carriers."

"But how do we find them?"

"With Cerebro," Jean answered. "I can show you how to use it, Uncle Henry. Come on."

The group followed Jean out, Boris looking puzzled.

"What's a Cerebro?"


End file.
